Normalcy
by jessica.brooke
Summary: She doesn't feel normal. She won't ever feel normal. She could just go away, break away and never again burden the lives of her friends. It'd be better if she was gone. But the princess is the only one who believes this.


Hi…

**Hi….OMG Yesterday was my birthday…ew…lol. Age is a touchy subject for me (Haha, Eclipse quote.) I am a horrible author; I've been putting everything off, but indeed trying to come up with something for you people…but…hasn't been going as well as I had hoped XD.**

**Well, Hopefully everyone enjoys this and reviews…**

**Disclaimer: … cries Teen Titans aren't mine!! **

**Dedications: The best person ever- Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky…duh…And my favorite superhero at Six Flags, Robin…lol…long story. **

**This is dedicated to ma soeur for a really late birthday present…and because she has helped me through more than my fanfiction work…so this is a thank you present as well…**

--

Normalcy

The sun disappeared behind the ocean, the darkness creeping through the Jump City sky. The stars twinkled brightly as the moon rose above the ocean, replacing the sun's former place in the sky.

Starfire stood silently on the rooftop of the tower, her pink backpack in hand. She remembered this before…the backpack…the roof…her plan. She remembered why she almost left the last time…she didn't feel like she belonged on this world.

But now, she felt even more. Like there was an emptiness inside her that was missing in her heart that she was in distance of…

"…Home." She whispered to herself as she took the backpack and slipped it onto her shoulders. She looked up to the sky and saw a star about four stars from the moon, shining with a faint pink hue. There she belonged. On Tamaran, she did not worry so much about her actions, or what people have thought of her. And it wasn't because she was a princess.

She sighed as she lowered her gaze to look at the city. The glistening navy blue ocean, mirroring the breathtaking effects of the night sky, and the skyline of Jump City. She is going to miss the city most of all. The way it was so lively both day and night, filled with strange and yet fascinating people who were just being themselves.

They were… normal.

She scanned the rooftop, and a wave of memories swept to her. Volleyball tournaments…Val Yor- she clenched her fists thinking about the name- leaving…and…. she and Robin… talking. **He** said she belonged and that no one can take her place…

"I should not leave," she said inwardly, "…but if I do not…who knows what I shall feel in the future…who knows what I could become."

She took an uneasy deep breath as she closed her eyes and levitated off the roof of the tower.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye…again?" Robin smirked ironically.

She gasped lightly and her eyes flew open wide with a mixture of surprise and slight embarrassment as she whirled around to see Robin standing a few inches away from the edge of the tower, smirking while he looked up at her. Too stunned to speak, she landed unsteadily on the roof and looked at him apprehensively while playing with her fingers nervously while her face became pale.

"Robin, I…" She was caught…again.

A strange expression crossed his face. It seemed to be a mixture of sadness and something that could have been comprehension.

"Why are you deciding to leave, Starfire?" he asked carefully, afraid that he would say something that would upset her.

She took a deep breath and hugged her shoulders, "I need to go home," She answered quietly.

Robin nodded and crossed his arms casually, "And when are you coming back?"

She turned away from him, her eyes never meeting his.

"I am not certain if it is best for me to remain on Earth."

Robin's jaw strained tight as he inhaled sharply and shook his head. "Was it something we did?" He asked.

Starfire's eyes widened as she looked directly at him and shook her head vehemently.

"No! It has not been our friends…or you!" she cried quickly and returned her gaze to the floor and mumbled, "I just don't belong here."

"Why would you ever think that? I mean, you went through time and saw the 'future', right?" He asked earnestly.

She nodded warily at him in response.

Robin's face then stilled, "…you don't want it to end up that way, right?"

Tears started to brim her eyes as she fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"I don't want that to ever happen," she said, her answer muffled, "But I can not help but feel weak inside. I want to leave to get away from everything…so maybe I can be the 'normal'."

"Star…" Robin said quietly, "…What is normalcy to you? I mean, I think you're normal."

"I do not know what normalcy means to me Robin, all I know is that it is not me. Look at me Robin! You know how I think, speak and act. None of those aspects are normal! It kills me that I am this way!" she cried sadly, her hands moistened with tears.

Robin's face instantly fell as he lowered himself to his knees as well so he was in front of her, hearing her muffled sobs.

"I would like to try," he said quietly.

Starfire removed her hands from her face and looked at him through puffy eyes, "What?"

Robin took a deep breath and placed his gloved hands on her shoulders, securing her in place.

"You belong here," he said sternly yet affirming, "You are very important to everyone. We all need you…I need you… you have no idea how lucky we are you have you."

Starfire wiped a tear from her eyes as he continued, "You keep this team together. You are there to help Cyborg and Beast Boy with whatever chores they refuse to do, you and Raven talk a lot…and you are always there for me…You are the first one to forgive my mistakes whenever I make them…you tolerate my behavior and obsessions…and you try to help with whatever problems I have. You give us sympathy and compassion we need, no matter the time of day-no pun intended. You are always so cheerful and lively that's it's almost impossible to be in a bad mood around you. No one can be a better friend than you are to us, and quite frankly, I think you deserve better than us."

Starfire closed her eyes and shook her head slowly for the umpteenth time as she placed her unsteady hands on Robin's wrists.

"You are wrong."

"No, I'm not," Robin said trying to look at her, "I don't deserve to have someone like you as my friend. But you are my **best friend** and I know well enough that you can make your own decisions, no matter if I disagree or not."

"So…" Robin took her hands and stood up with her and closed his eyes before continuing, "…if you want to leave…then go. Go grab everything and look for what you hope for. But you need to know something before you go."

He released his hands from hers as he took a step away from her, his body shaking faintly.

"No matter where you are, Star…no matter what happens… I'll be here waiting for you to come back. So that when you do, I can wrap my arms around you and say how much I love you."

Confusion and shock crept to Starfire's face. Her heart leaped in her body "He loves…me," she thought almost giddily and then realization struck her.

She was still planning on leaving.

She struggled to find the right words to say to the Boy Wonder, who was only a foot or so away from her.

"You…must be lying," she whispered.

His eyes widened in shock, "No. I'm not."

"You must be lying…" she said, agony laced in her voice, "…because if you truly loved me…you would not let me leave."

Robin shook his head, "I'm not saying I want you to leave Starfire. I _**don't **_want you to leave. You have no idea how much I want you and how much I need you. I love you more than anything, and I'm not sure what I can do with out you. But if you are positive that leaving is the best thing for you…then I wont stop you, because all I want is to see you happy."

"But, Robin-,"

"I don't want to see you leave again…I don't want to lose you like I almost have…but I can't bear the thought of you being unhappy. Regardless of what you think, I want you here."

Starfire wiped another salty tear from her cheek. She couldn't grasp any kind of ascendancy in herself. She could not believe that the Robin she loved dearly was telling her he felt the same way. And what confused her most of all was the fact that he would be okay with her leaving…as long as she was happy.

The backpack on her shoulders started to weigh more and more until it finally slithered off her back and landed with a quiet thud of the rooftop.

She stood there silent for a moment before her tear-stained face was suddenly replaced with a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Robin returned the smile as he quickly closed the space between then and gathered her tightly in his arms, letting a sigh of relief escape his lips while she encircled her arms around his neck.

She nuzzled her face into his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly while the other hand remained on the back of her neck.

Robin's lips slowly traveled up to her fore head and kissed it gingerly, lingering for a few moments. She closed her eyes as she shivered in delight due to the warmth of Robin's lips emanated through her body.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he murmured against her forehead.

She let out a breathy giggle as she looked into his masked eyes, a light pink blush dusted on her cheeks.

"I do not know what I would be able to do as well," she whispered in the hallow of his throat, her lips pressing themselves onto his jaw line as her hands slid from his around his neck down to his muscular chest.

He then placed his lips upon hers gently, his arms coiled around her waist straining her closer to him. There was some sort of edge to the kiss, filled with intense longing and love in the way their lips moved against each other. One of Robin's hands went to cradle Starfire's cheek, while the other hand was firmly holding her to him on the small of her back.

Starfire parted her lips slightly as he began to run his tongue lightly between them. Starfire relaxed under his hands, and he felt her breathe into him, expelling all of her uncertainty and fear with a single sigh.

After a few moments, he gave her a few short kisses on her lips and then pushed her away gently, staring intently in her emerald orbs.

"You belong here," he murmured, "remember that. And if you ever decide to leave again…I'm coming with you."

She smiled once more as she wrapped her arms around his chest pulling him into a hug.

"That seems…normal."

"Meaning?"

"We are a couple yes? So…it would seem normal to me because I wouldn't want it any other way."

He smiled warmly at her as she kissed his lips once more and rested her chin on his shoulder as he held her tighter, having no intention of moving.

--

**Aw. Heehee! Read and Review Please!! **


End file.
